Wolf Blood
by healersayain
Summary: The wolf's howl echoed darkly across the universe. Every moment, every place, everything, the howl echoes. The wolf is angry. Her pain is overwhelming. Her power is unmistakable. She howls her wrath. And every universe freezes in fear to listen. (Snippets of a new life and an alternate timeline)
1. It All Begins

_The wolf's howl echoed darkly across the universe. Every moment, every place, everything, the howl echoes. The wolf is angry. Her pain is overwhelming. Her power is unmistakable. She howls her wrath. _

_And every universe freezes in fear to listen._

* * *

Rose Tyler tightened her grip on her son and swallowed the scream threatening to burst from her throat. Her gaze refused to leave the vision on the table, but her brain could not comprehend it.

It wasn't fair. She was supposed to get a happy ending. She was supposed to be able to live in this universe with her son and her own special Doctor. It was to be her payment for saving the world. Her payment for saving the multi-verse. This was wrong.

She stared at the dismembered body of John Smith, the metacrisis Doctor, on the table. The scientists had wanted to know how Time Lords worked, wanted to know how they operated. But John wasn't a Time Lord, not really.

It wasn't right. She had returned from 27 Planets to find her son gone, taken by monsters who wanted to use his half Time Lord, half human DNA for something. She hunted for her son, ignoring almost everything else around her. John couldn't even keep up, and she knew it scared him. It scared everyone. She was the Bad Wolf, and these fools had stolen her cub. She would rip apart time and space to get him back.

It was only by luck she found him. Horrible, terrible luck. They had stolen John, and she had been able to follow them. But she was too late. Her son was alive, but her love was not. Her Doctor was gone and her baby was broken beyond words.

The door banged open, startling her away from her staring. She blinked at the sight of the soldiers with guns, the scientists white the white coats, and she couldn't stop it anymore.

She strengthened her grip on her son, tilted her head back, and _howled_.

* * *

If a certain little girl had been awake on the third night after the Doctor left, she would have seen something amazing in her garden. In the middle of the night, a crack appeared on the ground near the destroyed shed. It was very similar to the crack that had appeared on her wall, but this one was very different. It was golden and bright, and it burned with a light that would have destroyed the retinas.

On the other hand, it probably was a good thing that she was asleep.

The golden light expanded and twist, and with a bright burst that resembled a supernova, exploded to reveal a red phone booth with fogged panels of glass.

The doors of the phone booth opened, and smoke poured out, golden sparks intermixed. A loud noise echoed through the air, a mixture of a howl and the unmistakable sound of a T.A.R.D.I.S. materializing. Two things happened at once.

With one more burst of light, the phone box disappeared.

Amelia Pond woke up with a shout.

* * *

Rory Williams did not normally make friends. He was small and quiet, and while he was quite clever, he had a bad stutter when he was nervous, which was quite often. The only person that he really could get along with was Amelia Pond. She was tough and bright, and while he did feel smaller when he was near her, she made him feel stronger. It was an odd sensation.

But on the first day of school, of his second year, he felt himself drawn to the silent boy sitting by himself in the corner. Three hours since the start of class, and the boy had not spoken a word. He had kept to himself and only raised his hand when the teacher had called his name.

Rory had noticed that he had done absolutely nothing to join in with the rest of the class. It made him sad, just looking at him. Rory didn't know why, but it almost felt that he was lonely.

So, when lunch time came, Rory gathered up his courage, and did the only thing he could think of. He walked over to the boy, settled his tray across from him, and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Rory Williams."

The boy blinked at him and tilted his head slightly. He reached down, pulled out a notebook and pen, and wrote in a neat script, "_Hello, Rory. My name is Benjamin_."

"Why did you write it down?" Rory asked, tact forgotten in curiosity. Suddenly he seemed to realized what he said. "I'm sorry, it-it's none of m-my business. "

Benjamin grinned brightly and picked up the pen again. "_Don't apologize. I cannot speak. My mother tells me that the proper term is being mute."_

"Oh."

Ben just shrugged. "_You get used to it. Been this way for a while."_

"Oh," Rory felt slightly stupid but he didn't know what to say. This wasn't something he had ever had to deal with. He was only seven after all. Though he was going to be turning eight soon.

Ben looked down sadly. "_You don't have to sit with me anymore. I know I'm not exactly what you expected"_

Rory read it once, and re-read it agin and blinked. He glanced up at Benjamin and just stared. Here was a boy about his age, a boy who seemed lost and alone. If Rory was perfectly honest with himself, he was always drawn to the lost and lonely, and particularly the hurt. That was part of the reason why he was Amy's friend. She was as lost and as lonely as you could get. But Benjamin looked as though he was all three.

"Well," Rory said quietly. "I supposed it's a good thing I came here without expectations."

The grin that lit Benjamin Wolfe's face was almost painfully brilliant.

* * *

Somewhere in time and space, a certain blue box was rejoicing. Her Thief was much too busy to notice, but she saw it. She heard it.

Her little Bad Wolf was back where she belonged.


	2. Belief

**AN: I hate to admit, but I'm not really happy with this chapter. But I felt it needed to be said. So, here it is.**

* * *

Amelia is not sure what to make of Rory's new friend. She is so used to having it be just her, Mel, and Rory, that Ben throws her for a moment. It doesn't help that he's completely silent. He is so unlike anyone she's ever met, that she doesn't know what to do.

At lunch, Rory invites Ben over and there is a moment of quiet at his appearance, before Amelia and Melody go back to chatting. Rory listens, as he always does, but Amy notices Ben scribbling something down. Rory glances over at the paper, and he snorts. This draws Amelia up short, causing her to pause mid-sentence. Rory was her best friend, and a flash of jealousy shoots through her. Melody just looks at her, so Amelia ignores the unfamiliar emotion, and goes back to her conversation. Out of the corner of her eye though, she can see Rory and Ben trading notes to one another.

When the conversation turns to the Doctor, as it always does with her and Mel, Amelia realizes that Ben is staring at her. She's a little uncomfortable about it, so she stares right back.

"What?" She asks, her eyes narrowed.

Ben just blinks and looks down to write something. He slides it across the table, and then watches her expectantly. Both Mel and Rory remain silent. They're not sure if this will end in an explosion or in a truce. Something will happen though, that's all they know.

Amy looks down to read Ben's absurdly neat handwriting. _"What do you mean by the Doctor?" _

"The Doctor. He lives in a Blue Box and he appeared in my garden. He fixed the crack in my wall and he is going to take me with him when he comes back." Her chin came up as she spoke the words with complete conviction. She didn't care that he said five minutes and never came back. She knew he would be back and he would take her with him.

Ben just stared at her. Amelia refused to shift under his gaze, but it was as if he was staring into her soul.

Finally, he reached out and pulled the paper to him, writing something slowly. He paused for a moment, but then slid the paper back to her.

Amy blinked and had to read what he wrote three times. It was very simple , but it was like she couldn't understand it.

"_Would you like to come to my house after school?" _

* * *

Amelia didn't even ask her Aunt Sharon if she could go. It wasn't like she couldn't. She knew her Aunt didn't really care where she was, as long as she wasn't doing anything bad.

Rory had to run home the moment they got off the bus so he could ask his dad. Amelia didn't think that his dad would say no. Rory's mum had died when he was little and his dad was so very dull. Rory spent most of his time over at Amelia's house.

Mel's foster parents cared less than Aunt Sharon did.

Benjamin waited patiently at the end of the street for Rory to come running back. The moment Rory stopped near them, panting, Ben finally smiled and lead them down the street.

At the end Rory's street, there was a side street that Amelia had never really noticed. She glanced at the street sign, noting the name, "Faolchu Olc Way." She blinked, wondering what it meant.

Ben just led them down the street to where a brick house stood. It was tall, two-storied, and pretty. Vines climbed up the sides of the house, small yellow and pink flowers dotting here and there. A short brick fence encircled the garden. It had a beautiful wooden gate. Amelia stared at the silver and copper howling wolf impressed into the wood. She was wondering if perhaps they were taking the last name a little far.

Ben pushed the gate in and let them in, closing it behind them. He grinned and bounced up the path to the stairs, swinging the front door open. The three others followed a little slower.

"He seems happy to be home," Melody muttered under her breath. Amelia understood what she meant by that. None of them really like being at home. Amy was always alone, Melody didn't belong, and Rory hated not feeling like he wasn't good enough. Ben actually seemed joyful.

They walked into a foyer and Ben threw his backpack onto the floor in the corner. He smiled at them, and Amelia heard a voice call from the kitchen.

"Benjy, that you?"

It was a woman's voice, and Ben raced his way towards it. Amelia was the first to follow, Melody right behind her and Rory following her.

Ben was already writing on a piece of paper, while a woman who Amy guessed was his mom stood in the kitchen, snacking on some chips. She smiled brightly at them, though Amelia could see the surprise on her face.

She read what Ben wrote, and glanced up at them. "So, Amelia Pond?" She asked, pointing to Amy. Amy nodded. " I love your name. It is so fairy tale! That must mean you are Melody, and you must be Rory, right?" She nodded to the other two, not seeing the shocked look on Amy's face.

Both of them nodded. She smiled.

"I'm Rose Wolfe, Ben's mum. So, you kids off to play, eh?" She asked.

Ben scratched out something else on the note pad quickly, then passed it onto amelia. She glanced down.

"_Tell her about the Doctor."_

"Why would I tell her about the Doctor? It's not like anyone believes me!" Over the summer, her aunt had taken her to a psychiatrist. That had ended when Amelia bit the woman.

Ms. Wolfe stilled, a unnatural stillness that made Amelia gulp. The woman looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"The Doctor? What doctor?" She asked, her voice cautious.

Amelia straightened. "The Raggedy Doctor. He lives in a blue box and he travels in time and space and he's going to take me with him when he gets back." She almost bites her lip. She's waiting for the disbelief in Ms. Wolfe's eyes. She sees it soon enough, though it doesn't look the same as everyone gets.

"A blue box, you say?" Ms. Wolfe said, trading a look with Benjamin. Amy wasn't sure what was shared between mother and son, but Ben got a huge grin on his face. "Do you know the name of that box?"

Amy opened her mouth to answer, but paused. This wasn't a normal question. Most adults asked her simple questions, like what the Doctor looked like, or something he said or did. No one asked about the box.

"I don't know," Amelia lied. She knew it was called the T.A.R.D.I.S. She remembered the Doctor saying it. But something made her want to see how Ms. Wolfe answered.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S.!" Ms. Wolfe chirped. "Time and Relative Dimension in Space!" She winked at Amelia and turned to the counter where a home fryer sat. "You kids want chips?"

Amelia just stared in shock. Not only did Ms. Wolfe believe her, but she knew. She _knew_ The Doctor.

Amy didn't realize she had just said this out loud until she heard Ms. Wolfe laugh. The blonde woman turned to her and grinned. "Course, I know the Doctor. He's mad, but he's bloody brilliant!"

"But, no one believe me!" Amy yelled. "People think I'm mad!"

Ms. Wolfe's face flashes for a moment, but she grinned again. "Amelia, why don't you sit. You can tell me about how you met the Doctor and I'll make you chips. I love chips!"

But before Amelia can speak, Ms. Wolfe stared at her a moment. "And, Amelia Pond, I want you to understand. No matter what, if you need a place to go, a safe place for you to be, you come here. I guarantee you, there will be no ridicule here, no psychiatrist, no making you feel unwanted. Here you are safe."

And for the first time in her life, ever since she had met the Doctor, Amelia Pond felt safe and important.


	3. When Rory saw Time

**AN: another one I'm not proud of. It was better in my head. **

* * *

Rory could not believe what he was seeing. Standing at the bar in the kitchen was Ms. Wolfe, Benjamin's mum. But that wasn't the shocking thing. No, the shocking thing was the fact that she was glowing gold.

Like actually glowing, like a torch.

"Benjamin, something is happening. I have to go." How Ms. Wolfe was so calm as she was glowing was beyond Rory. He was kind of trying not to freak out. How Benjamin could be so calm was even crazier.

Ms. Wolfe glanced over at Rory. "Rory, do you think your parents will let Benjamin stay with you for a while? I probably won't be too late, but I most likely will not be back before tomorrow."

Rory just nodded. The woman was glowing gold. What the heck was he supposed to do?

"Thank you. Benjamin, gather some clothes. Stay with Rory until I come back, kay? Love 'ya."

And with that, she disappeared in an explosion of golden sparks.

"Uh, what was that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. Benjamin grinned, though Rory could tell he was terrified. Ben grabbed a pen and scribbled something down quickly, handing it him.

_My mum is a bit special._ Rory read.

"Oh," A moment of silence passed between them. "Well then. Best we get to my house. You know both our mums hate it when we're by ourselves."

Rory politely ignored the tears that had appeared in Ben's eyes. Even at eight, he knew better than to mention it.

* * *

Benjamin stayed at the William's house for the whole weekend. He explained a bit to Rory, but Rory didn't push. He knew a lot of things were wierd for Ben, so he kept his mouth shut.

He could tell that Ben was appreciative of it.

"_My mum traveled through time. "_

"Oh," it was typically Rory's answer to pretty much everything he didn't understand.

"_She's special. Sometimes, when problems happen in time, she has to go and fix it. That's what happened. _

"Oh," Rory blinked at him. "Okay then."

Benjamin had started to write something else, but stopped and looked up at him. The question was obvious.

"You don't have to tell me anything. It's your family. So, just tell me what you can and it'll be fine."

Benjamin just stared. Rory shifted a little uncomfortably under his gaze. Ben looked down to write something, then stopped, then slowly wrote out some words. He held up the notepad for Rory to read. Only two words were written.

"_Thank you." _

* * *

They were playing cards when Benjamin stilled. His head snapped up. Rory froze. It was never good when Ben did something like that.

"Ben?" Rory asked quietly.

Ben didn't reach for his notepad. He simply tapped Rory's arm and shot towards the door. Rory was up and running too.

"Going outside to play, Mum!" He shouted as he followed. He ignored the response, probably something about the fact that it was raining out. He just stayed close to Benjamin's heel.

By the time they reached Ben's house, both of them were soaked. The heavens had apparently decided to open the floodgates today.

They were almost to the front door when Ben hit his knees. He clutched the sides of his head. Rory was at his side in an instant, eyes wide and hands shaking. He had no clue what to do. He was only eight after all.

Benjamin shooed him off and waved him to the house. Rory was loathe to leave him, but he was adamant. So, Rory left his best friend in the rain as he ran into the house to see what was going on. Unlocking the door, he saw the last thing he expected.

Ms. Wolfe was sitting on the floor, practically hogtied to a man that Rory didn't know. They were arguing loudly and quite rudely. Rory raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat.

Ms. Wolfe looked up, her eyes wide. "Rory! Where's Ben!"

"He's out front. He looks like he's in pain. I don't know what to do!"

He really didn't like the look that crossed Ms. Wolfe's face. It was extremely terrifying.

"Who is Ben?" The man asked, tilting his head back.

"None of your business," Ms. Wolfe snapped. "Rory, get a knife out of the drawer and cut me free. I have to see Ben."

Rory froze, his eyes wide. "eh, what?"

"Knife, Rory! Get me free!"

Rory ran to cut her free. He had to. There was something about Ms. Wolfe that made anyone near her do what she said. Even the rude man kept his mouth shut.

He had never used a knife before, and he terrified of accidentally cutting one of them. He moved carefully. He could feel Ms. Wolfe being impatient, but he tried not to care. He didn't want to hurt her.

The moment he had cut the last rope, she was gone, flashing towards the door. Golden sparks trailed after her. "Ben!" She shouted.

Rory looked between the door and the man on the ground and decided that Ben was more important. He didn't know what word the man shouted at him as he left but he figured it wasn't very nice. The man didn't seem like a nice person.

He came out to see Ms. Wolfe on her knee gripping the sides of Ben's face. "Benjamin, look at me. Ben, look at me!" Rory watched at she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Ben's. "Ben," she whispered, barely heard over the sound of the rain.

Rory just watched.

Ms. Wolfe whispered something that Rory couldn't really make out, but it sounded like it was something about drums and shields.

Rory watched gold sparks circled both Wolfes.

Rory watched at the lights played across the yard, playing in the air, dancing upon the mother and son.

Rory watched as the rain stopped in midair.

Rory watched time and space obey for one moment. He watched as the Bad Wolf forced the universe to obey. He watched.

Rory simply watched and waited.


	4. Maturity and Drums

**AN: I know you lot know exactly who that man was in the last chapter. It's been a week since then. Just to let ya know.**

* * *

Silence. He hates it. It was the best thing about his mum, that she could hear him. But now with the drum man here, he can't make a noise anymore. It's driving him crazy.

He was so used to being heard that he missed it. He missed his mum knowing what he was thinking. Now that she had to put the shields up and no one could hear him. He missed it horribly. So he had two options.

Get rid of the drum man, or fix the drums.

He figured there was a reason why the drum man was there. The Master is what he called himself. There was a reason why Mum hadn't kicked him out.

Ben sat at his desk and settled down to make a plan.

* * *

These two were going to be the death of her, she just knew it. She knew it the moment that she woke up in the middle of the night to see the emergency alarm on her bedside table flashing mauve and beeping so loudly it hurt.

Panic seized her enough for her to allow her Wolf to teleport her downstairs. She appeared in the basement, staring at the smoke billowing from the open doors of her phone booth T.A.R.D.I.S.

She stormed in, and waving her arms in front of her face trying to clear the smoke, started looking for her son. She found him curled up on the floor. She picked him up and hurried him out of the ship.

The Master wasn't as easy. He was a lot bigger to begin with, and he was unconscious in the most inconvenient place. She snarled as she dragged him, trying her best not to knock his head on something. Though she should.

By the time she pulled the fool into the other room, she was throughly pissed. The reason why the mauve alarm had gone off was because the boys had caused some sort of damage to the interior and now there was a toxic chemical released into the air. It was only by the grace of luck and the fact that Sarda was barely able to redirect the air to a different portion of her rooms.

When Rose finally got the Imbecile out into the basement, Sarda slammed the doors shut. Rose couldn't blame the fledging T.A.R.D.I.S. After this mess, it'll probably be another ten years before the baby would be up and even capable of making a short jump.

She checked pulses and breathing, making sure that both of their repository bypass systems had saved them. _Thank everything for superior Time Lord biology. _All four hearts were beating properly, which caused to breathe a sigh of relief.

She sat, legs curled up beneath her, one hand on Benjamin's forehead and the other on the Master's chest. She sat and waited, until finally, both of them began waking up.

"You bloody idiots!" she snarled. Benjamin's eyes flashed open and he bit his lip in fear while the Master just groaned and brushed her hand off of him. "What the hell were you thinking?"

_Sorry Mum._ Ben muttered into her mind sheepishly

"Oh do shut up, Wolf." The Master sat up

"Make me, you stupid bloody Time Lord. What was going through your minds!?

Master opened his mouth to retort, but stopped, his mouth frozen open. He blinked, his mouth opening and closing on its own. Rose stared at him for a moment, thinking he looked a lot like a fish.

"Nothing," He whispered.

Rose raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Nothing," He was in some sort of shock. His hands were shaking. "There's nothing in my head. There's nothing."

"And that is important?" Rose asked, her voice cold.

"Yes, Wolf," He said quietly, his eyes meeting hers. She was pretty sure she could see tears in them. "You don't understand. It's quiet. It's _silent_."

Rose blinked and glanced at Benjamin. Ben was grinning a manic grin, looking so much like any regeneration of his father that it made her heart ache. "What did you do?" She asked.

"He silenced the drums." The Master murmured. "He silenced the drums."

Rose felt her jaw drop. She covered her mouth, her eyes widening. She turned to Ben, staring. She couldn't even form a word.

Ben just grinned. "_He said that the drums came from the Untempered Schism, which was a lot like the Time Vortex. I just figured that maybe staring into the Time Vortex would fix it." _

"He's an idiot. It wasn't the Vortex that he practically shoved my head into. It was the heart of that T.A.R.D.I.S." The Master said, his tone still reverent and shocked, but slowly regaining his normal sarcasm.

"BENJAMIN MICHAEL TYLER WOLFE!" she yelped, staring at him. "You know how dangerous that it!"

"_Mum, I had to!" _ He projected, his arms waving in panic. "_I couldn't even talk to anyone. No contact! It was killing me!" _

"Good answer, brat," The Master glanced at him with a grin. "Selfish reasons are the best reasons."

Rose didn't even look at him as she punched him in the arm. She was rewarded with a very undignified "Ack". She almost grinned.

Ben looked down in guilt. "_I'm sorry Mum. I know it was selfish, but I had to help him. Besides, it was wrong. It was wrong for him to plagued by something that we could help him with. So, I helped him!" _

Rose glanced down, blinking back tears of her own. How so much like his father he was. Always wanting to save someone else.

"Yeah, yeah," Rose glanced up to watch the Master mess up Benjamin's hair roughly. "Don't make a habit of it. I don't need help from you or your pathetic mother."

Ben smacked at his hand, eyes blazing. "_My mum is not pathetic!"_

The Master grinned at him. "So fierce, I'm terrified." He raised his arms up in mock surrender. "It'd be a lot more convincing of course if you were more than two feet tall."

"_Shut up!" _

"Boys, enough," Rose ordered, her eyes rolling. "Honestly, which of you is the child and which is the centuries old Time Lord?"

Both of them stuck their tongues out at her.

"Mature."

"That's me," Master said, climbing up to his feet. "As mature as it gets." He held down a hand to help her up.

Rose looked at him in surprise. "Wow, take away some noise and suddenly you're a gentleman."

His eyes took on a darkened expression. "It was not just a some noise," he said coldly. "It was constant, painful. All consuming. And now it is gone. And that's why I'm being polite. The kid helped. For that, he gets a little help in return."

She leaned back slightly, feeling the darkness radiate off of him. He looked like everything she had heard he was, a monster. But something in her was elated. Finally, someone who could help her. Someone who could help her keep Ben safe.

"Thank you," She said, taking his hand and allowing him to help her up. They looked at each other, sizing one another up and he nodded. She glanced back to see Ben getting up on his own.

"_Does this mean I'm not grounded?" _

" Oh no, you're grounded alright." Rose said, crossing her arm, the very image of a pissed off mother. "Now go to bed."

Ben hesitated for a moment, and ran up towards his room quickly. She waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore and then turned to the Master.

"We need to talk. I'll make some tea." She said, leading the way up to the kitchen. She didn't know why, but she knew he would follow.

She made good on her promise and brewed up some tea. She poured him a cup, putting only a little cream in it. He had been in her house for only a week, but she was observant.

"So, what's to talk about? I have to start with saying you're not my type." He said, smirking.

She blanched. "Ew, no. Not even remotely what I wanted to talk about. No, I need your help."

"With what?"

"With Ben."

The Master looked up at the ceiling. "Don't see what you need help with. He seems to be a decent kid to me."

"He is a decent kid. He's the best. But have you yet wondered why he hasn't spoken a word yet?"

He shrugged. "I noticed the silence and the telepathy. Kind of hard not to. But I figured the kid just didn't liked to talk."

"It's more than that." Rose sipped her tea. She hated telling the story, but she had to.

She told him eveything. She told him about Station 5, about Canary Wharf, about Pete's world, about 27 planets, and about coming home. She told him that it took her six years to find her son. He was four when she left, and when she found him again, he was only six. But six years passed and she could never figure it out.

More importantly, she told him about the sight of John Smith on that table. She told him about the fact that she had ripped apart the universe to keep her son from that fate. She told him everything.

By the time she was done, the sun was peeking over the horizon. Her tea was cold and tears tracks covered her cheeks. He just watched her, eyes steady as he took in her pain.

They sat in silence for a while. Finally he spoke.

"So, what do you want my help with?" He asked. "Why not find the Doctor" He said the name with venom.

She blinked at him owlishly. "I don't have a way of finding him, first off. Second off, I have no doubt that the T.A.R.D.I.S. would come here if she wanted me with him. It's obviously not time yet. I also don't know what I'm up against. So, I'd rather use what weapons I have at the time. And you, Master, are a weapon."

He smirked. "So why do you think I'll help you?"

She sighed. "I fascinate you. Have since we got stuck on the pathetic planet for four years. And my son just helped you. Just restored something to you that you wouldn't have gotten anywhere else. You'll help me." She smiled, tongue in teeth, "Besides, you really don't have a choice. It's not like you can go anywhere."

Master stared at her, shock in his face. Then it smoothed out into a sly grin. "You are right. I guess I better stay. Looks like you're stuck with me."

"Bloody fantastic" She muttered.


End file.
